


Неизвестные в твоем уравнении

by TreggiDi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, dark!Sherlock, психическое расстройство
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История о Шерлоке, в котором живет множество разных людей; история о Джоне, который не видит очевидного (или видит куда больше, чем способен Шерлок).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Кто такой Шерлок?

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - 4141112  
> написано под впечатлением от истории Билли Милигана. (ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Миллиган,_Билли). и да, про него есть отличная книга - "Таинственная история Билли Миллигана", автор - Дэниел Киз.

Первый появляется, когда Шерлоку шесть. Шерлок сидит в папином кресле в библиотеке, играет в Бесконечность. Он играет в это каждый раз, когда остается один. Он играет в Бесконечность постоянно.

Свет погашен, но Шерлоку не страшно. Он закрывает глаза и начинает представлять. Создает миры и приключения, и все это – не двинувшись, не издав ни звука. Он очень удобный ребенок в свои шесть лет.

Сегодня это острова; три острова, равноудаленные, как вершины треугольника. Шерлок на одном из них, это кресло. Кругом вода, и птицы, и много простора. Это необитаемый остров, здесь нет никого, никогда не было и никогда не будет. Только Шерлок. Он идет по песку, когда замечает следы. Это не его следы – они крупнее и расположены на большом расстоянии, будто принадлежат великану. Шерлок не боится выслеживать великана – ему интересно. Никогда раньше в этой игре не менялись правила. Всегда был только он, только он один.

Незнакомый человек идет к кромке моря. Шерлок кричит, чтобы тот обернулся. Человек слышит его и поворачивается, выглядит удивленным. Потом вдруг машет рукой. Шерлок бежит навстречу, увязая в песке. Когда подбегает ближе, великан хватает его. Берет под мышки и подкидывает в воздух.

Шерлок исчезает.

Шерлок открывает глаза и оглядывает библиотеку. Спотыкаясь о вещи, пробирается к выходу. Его рука шарит по двери, пока не обнаруживает ручку – для того, чтобы ухватиться за нее, приходится встать на цыпочки, и это кажется смешным. Шерлок смеется.

Он спускается по лестнице, когда видит скучающего рыжего мальчишку – тот сидит на ступенях с книжкой.

– Привет, – говорит Шерлок, и мальчишка вскидывает удивленный взгляд.

– Что за акцент? – а сам говорит, как выпускник элитной английской школы; слегка растягивает слова и четко произносит согласные. Шерлок улыбается, ведь улыбка помогает в любых обстоятельствах. – Шерлок? Во что ты играешь на этот раз?

– Кто такой Шерлок? – спрашивает Шерлок, и рыжий мальчишка хмурится.

– Это не смешно.

Шерлок повторяет:

– Кто такой Шерлок? – его смутно волнует эта фраза: в ней что-то не так. Неправильно. Неверно. Липкий ком тошноты закупоривает горло, льется сквозь стиснутые зубы. Все темнеет, и последнее, что он помнит – падение по ступеням. Вниз, вниз и вниз – ниже, чем когда бы то ни было прежде.

 

***

 

Джон делит с ним квартиру уже две недели, когда впервые замечает неладное.

– Ты уверен? Мне казалось, ты любишь с сахаром, – подозрительно хмурится он, а Шерлок прижимает кончики пальцев к губам. Попасться на чае – до чего нелепо! Рано или поздно это должно было произойти, но чай?

– Не все люди настолько скучны и посредственны, чтобы изо дня в день пить одно и то же, – медленно произносит он, глядя куда-то сквозь Джона. Сердитое сопение служит ему ответом. С журчанием льется чай в кружку.

– И сливки не будешь? – язвительно уточняет Джон.

– Не буду.

– Отлично. Потому что у нас их нет.

Джон садится за стол, принимаясь за ужин. Шерлок все еще ждет каких-то комментариев, вопросов, обвинений – но нет, ничего. Только все сопит.

– Я не считаю тебя скучным и посредственным, – произносит Шерлок через некоторое время. Джон скребет вилкой по дну блюда – ужасающий звук.

– Да-да, я знаю.

Снова скребет: маленькая месть.

– Глуповат немного, но не скучный, совсем не скучный.

– Знаешь, Шерлок, лучше ты этим не делаешь, так что просто… просто давай есть, ладно?

– Ладно, – кивает Шерлок, протягивая руку к своей чашке. Без молока и без сахара: идеально. Почти так же идеально, как Джон, который видит, но не замечает.

 

***

 

Шерлок помнит, как одноклассники запирают его в шкафу, но не помнит, что происходит дальше. Мамулю вызывают к директору. Конечно, она не едет – директор сам может навестить миссис Холмс, если ему это так необходимо. Из дома приходит письмо, безукоризненно выверенные пропорции сочувствия и угрозы. Это очень осторожное письмо.

Шерлоку не до этого. Там, в темном шкафу, он нашел старые анатомические пособия. Он занят всю следующую неделю. Его комната превращается в анатомический музей – другие дети называют ее комнатой страха и впихивают друг друга туда, дурачась в коридоре. Шерлок не дурачится, ему не до того. Ему впервые за долгое время интересно. До тех пор, пока однажды он не просыпается и не обнаруживает, что в прекрасном, детально сконструированном человеческом торсе недостает сердца.

В комнате пахнет горелым пластиком.

 

***

 

Лестрейд хватает его за руку, Шерлок отшатывается, приступ удушливой паники проходит почти моментально. Шерлок прекрасно умеет «делать лицо» – и вот уже он отталкивает инспектора, брезгливо оглядывается и устремляется прочь, прочь, мимо трещащих раций, мельтешения мигалок и любопытных взглядов. Он понятия не имел, что сейчас делал, кем был. Лестрейд шагает следом, к неудовольствию Шерлока, он умеет ходить так же быстро, не срываясь на бег.

– Ну? Что это было? – спрашивает Лестрейд, пристально глядя ему в лицо. Шерлок отворачивается, прячет глаза, дергает уголком губ.

– Что?

– Ты знаешь, что, – настаивает Лестрейд. – Что за представление ты устроил?

– Пришлешь мне детали дела по почте. Я буду расследовать дистанционно, – бросает Шерлок через плечо. Затем останавливается. Возвращается к Лестрейду, хватает его за плечи и смотрит прямо в глаза. Лестрейд кажется испуганным – самую чуточку.

– Э-эм… Шерлок?

– В двух словах опиши, что сейчас произошло. Считай, это эксперимент.

– Ты… все было как обычно, а потом ты просто… вышел из себя, не знаю… Шерлок?

Шерлок смеется. Смеется, сощурив глаза и оскалив зубы.

Вышел из себя. Да. Да, точнее и не скажешь.

 

***

 

Когда приходят за отцом, Майкрофт ведет брата за руку к сараю в саду. Там хранятся сменные колеса для автомобилей, лопаты и мамины инсталляции – с тех времен, когда она еще «искала себя». Майкрофт запирает дверь и велит Шерлоку держать ручки, чтобы никто не вошел. Еще велит взять себя в руки, потому что Шерлока бьет дрожь, а из носа течет. Шерлок шмыгает снова и снова, с отвращением думая о ближайшем будущем своей семьи. Когда понимает, что глаза сухие, подносит палец к верхней губе. Кровь.

Майкрофт тем временем встает на шаткую пирамиду из запасных колес, вынимает из пыльного мрака деревянную шкатулку. Подзывает Шерлока резким, нервным жестом. Они вместе склоняются над шуршащими бумагами. Цифры, цифры и чертежи, а еще письма на незнакомом языке.

– Читай, – велит Майкрофт. Шерлок молча смотрит на него. – Читай же! Ну! Сделай, как ты умеешь.

– Это не по команде происходит, – цедит сквозь зубы Шерлок.

– В этот раз будет по команде.

Братья глядят друг на друга. Ярость и напряжение. Те люди, что пришли за отцом, скоро будут здесь. Имя отца станет запретным в доме. Лицо его исчезнет со всех фотографий, оставив зияющие дыры. Они ничего не узнают о его судьбе после того, как он сядет в черный правительственный автомобиль.

Государственный преступник, так это называется. Это тоже не будет произнесено вслух.

Пощечина обжигает щеку, и Майкрофт кривится так, будто его сейчас вырвет. Шерлок не хватается за лицо, как это делают люди в кино. Он просто чувствует, как слабо покалывает щеку: приток крови, кровяные потоки, ручьи, текущие по капиллярам, вырывающиеся за их берега.

Он берет шкатулку и отходит в темный угол. Подальше от Майкрофта и подальше от света. Почему-то стыдно это делать у него на глазах. Шерлок закрывает глаза и начинает игру в Бесконечность.

Он открывает глаза и берет бумаги. Скользит взглядом по строчкам, сначала – по каждой, затем наискосок, используя навык скорочтения. Ему мешает чье-то бормотание, а потом он понимает, что это он сам – невнятные звуки, обрывки прочитанных слов, которые сменяются в сознании слишком быстро, но остаются там навсегда, надежно упрятанные. Слова его, а вот голос чужой – тонкий подростковый, еще не сломавшийся. Одной рукой перелистывая страницы, Шерлок подносит пальцы другой к щеке, ощупывая лицо – гладкое, с крохотными неровностями прыщей на подбородке. Он пропускает целые абзацы в письмах, потому что там ничего важного – сантименты. Зато чертежи он сохраняет полностью, пару секунд глядя на листок, а затем зажмуриваясь. Он наслаждается работой мозга, такой идеальной, такой стремительной.

– Они идут! – испуганный голос издалека, и Шерлок дергается, хватается за пистолет, а потом понимает, что безоружен. Он смотрит на паренька, вцепившегося в рассохшуюся дверь. Где они? Сарай, вероятно. Очень любопытный сарай, но изучать его времени не будет.

– Подопри лопатой, – командует Шерлок резко, паренек неуклюже хватает лопату, ясно, что физические нагрузки – не его конек. Он прижимается спиной к двери, совершая глупейшую ошибку. Шерлоку некогда отвлекаться на это, и все же он бросает, не отрывая взгляда от документов:

– Отойди от двери – ее легко прострелить.

Он рвет бумаги, оглядываясь в поисках зажигалки. Нет, ничего. Он засовывает обрывки в рот. Подзывает паренька жестом. Ему почти смешно при виде округлившихся бесцветных глаз, бледных округлых щек с пятнами веснушек.

– Жуй, – командует насмешливо Шерлок, сам запихивая в рот бедняги обрывки. И сам тоже старательно работает челюстями. Парень давится и прижимает ладонь к губам. – Сблюешь – заставлю снова проглотить, – предупреждает Шерлок. Парень зажмуривается.

Они успевают уничтожить все, когда шаги по гравиевой дорожке стихают. Затем кто-то дергает ручку двери, лопата дребезжит, стукаясь о доски. Шерлок собирается отодвинуть парня за спину, и удивлен, когда тот его опережает и делает то же самое.

– Шкатулка, – отрывисто говорит парень, Шерлок швыряет ее в захламленный угол. Облизывает зубы, проверяя, не осталось ли клочков бумаги. Дверь выбивают профессионально и без лишнего шума. Шерлок чувствует, как кружится голова, желудок сжимается, а затем что-то щелкает в голове – и он ощущает только ярость.

Ярость и страх. Все просто: дерись или беги. Спасай себя. Защищайся. Он может убить их – двух этих мужчин, сломать им позвоночник. Это не сложно даже с его массой тела. Главное рассчитать угол удара, скорость и направление. Нет времени думать. Бить. Бить. Обезвредить.

– Шерлок, не надо…

Этого он тоже может одолеть. Легко: этот безоружен. Протягивает руки, но не чтобы ударить.

Гладит по лбу. Гладит, прижимает к себе, успокаивает. Шепот.

– Шерлок, все, все, ш-ш-ш… прости меня. Извини.

Сил нет, чтобы подняться, и чтобы оттолкнуть руки Майкрофта, тоже нет.

– Я сломал им позвоночники? – слабо бормочет он, понимая, что его даже не приводит в ужас эта вероятность. Майкрофт гладит его по лбу и вискам, нежно, легонько касаясь пальцами.

– Не будь идиотом, – снисходительно отвечает он, нервно смеется.

– От тебя потом пахнет, – замечает Шерлок, закрыв глаза. Только на секунду, прежде чем принять сидячее положение, а затем и вовсе подняться с пола сарая. Пусто, и в доме тоже пусто, только мама плачет в своей комнате. Некоторых вещей не хватает, прислуга вполголоса перешептывается, но никаких перевернутых стульев, разбитых окон и прочего варварства. Машина давно уехала, увозя отца.

Майкрофт идет вслед за ним до самой двери его спальни, видимо, чтобы убедиться, что он не рухнет где-то на полдороги.

– Ты молодец, – бледно улыбается он, прежде чем Шерлок захлопывает дверь перед его носом.

 

***

 

В этот день идет дождь, а Шерлоку хочется ласки и сладостей. Он прижимается носом к стеклу, пока то не запотевает, а потом рисует пальцем улыбающуюся рожицу. Взрослый приходит домой, принося запах дождя и духов.

– Ты принес конфеты? – спрашивает Шерлок, старательно выговаривая все буквы. Он не поворачивается, смотрит в оконное отражение. Взрослый снимает куртку, с нее капает вода.

– Конфеты? – он какой-то рассеянный, улыбается, наверное, добрый. – Ты что, так и просидел весь день у окна? Шерлок, оденься хотя бы – я вижу твои трусы.

Шерлок смотрит вниз, трусы, ну и что такого? Кому видно, тому стыдно. Он запахивает халат и завязывает пояс на три узла, высунув кончик языка от усердия. Он хочет научиться вязать морские узлы – тогда Грозный Джим возьмет его в плавание.

– Элен просто мечта, – говорит Взрослый из кухни. Слышно, как он хлопает шкафами. Может, он прячет конфеты? Или наоборот, ищет? Там их нет, Шерлок проверил.

– Так ты принес? – кричит Шерлок, елозя на подоконнике. – Конфеты или торт. Торт тоже сойдет.

– Очень удачно пошел дождь, – кричит Взрослый с кухни. – Нам пришлось зайти к ней, она сказала, что высушит мою рубашку, потом мы пили кофе…

Наверняка с конфетами. Мамочка пила кофе с конфетами, у них внутри были орехи. Они были в золотых обертках, из которых мамочка умела делать звезды. Маленькие золотые звезды – и Шерлок получал их все.

– Нет, я не хвастаюсь, подробности оставляю на твою фантазию, – весело говорит Взрослый, заходя в комнату с подносом. Две чашки стоят рядом, крышка на заварочном чайнике тихо позвякивает при каждом шаге Взрослого. Он садится на диван и смотрит на Шерлока. – Ты идешь, или собираешься красиво предаваться меланхолии на фоне дождя? Брось, Шерлок, хватит дуться – у нас все равно не было дел, я тебя не бросал, сам подумай… сколько раз за прошлый месяц я ходил на свидания? Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы меня и дальше продолжали называть убежденным холостяком?

Взрослый улыбается, глядя на Шерлока, он хлопает ладонью по дивану рядом с собой. Шерлок спрыгивает с подоконника и бежит к дивану. Плюхается с разбегу так, что журнальный столик трясется. Взрослый со смехом отодвигается, пока Шерлок крутится на диване, устраиваясь с удобством.

– Ну и ну! Ты как щенок… что, никаких новостей? Лестрейд не звонил, миссис Хадсон газеты не приносила?

Шерлок застенчиво пожимает плечами. Ему объяснили, что если взрослые будут спрашивать непонятное, надо притворяться молчуном. Чтобы никто не догадался про их игру. Только с таким условием его выпускают наружу, и Шерлок собирается быть послушным мальчиком, очень послушным и хорошим. Он заслуживает, чтобы его хвалили, но редко кто хвалит.

– Посмотрим что-нибудь? – Взрослый достает из-под диванных подушек пульт, на экране мелькают картинки.

– Мультики, – бормочет Шерлок, сворачиваясь калачиком. Ступнями упирается в стол, макушкой – в бедро Взрослого. Неуклюжее, большущее тело.

– Может быть, и съешь что-нибудь? – продолжает мягко уговаривать Взрослый. – Что ты сказал?

– Мультики, – угрюмо повторяет Шерлок, косится на экран.

– Ладно, – растерянно говорит Взрослый после паузы. Щелкает пультом, пока не находит детский канал. – Вот эти?

– Да, – говорит Шерлок, закрывая глаза. Телевизор ему нельзя смотреть, но пусть мультики идут.

Взрослый молчит, изредка вздыхая или хмыкая, когда на экране случается что-то смешное. Дождь за окном шуршит, чай остывает, и совсем нет конфет, но это ничего страшного. Спустя полчаса на макушку Шерлоку ложится широкая ладонь. Взрослый гладит и перебирает волосы Шерлока, а тот притворятся, что спит, и вскоре действительно засыпает.

 

***

 

Переходный возраст проходит незаметно. Иногда Шерлок открывает глаза посреди коридора, и не знает куда шел, который час, что за месяц. Временами он чувствует на себе взгляды, полные ненависти, но не может вспомнить людей, которые так на него смотрят. Он проходит мимо, высоко подняв голову, и слышит вслед: «псих!». Порой ему снятся сны, пугающие до слез, и больше всего он боится, что это не просто сны.

Он все еще играет в Бесконечность сам с собой, время от времени. Обращается к тем, кто сидит внутри него, пытается добиться ответов, но это бессмысленно. Все равно, что кричать кому-то в темноте – ждешь ответа, но в то же время боишься, что получишь его.

Последние годы в школе невыносимы, так что его забирают на домашнее обучение. Учителей, которые работают с ним, предупреждают «об особенностях» заранее. С некоторыми он вежлив, других изгоняет из дома изощренными способами. Он знает тысячи мелких шалостей, жестоких шуток. Приходит день, когда он доводит Майкрофта до истерики. Счастье, что следующие каникулы Майкрофт проведет со своими приятелями-однокурсниками, в гостях то у одного, то у другого – лишь бы не возвращаться домой.

Мамуля делает очередную отчаянную попытку, и очередной психолог погружает Шерлока в очередной гипноз. Шерлок снова бредет то по пустынному берегу, то по безмолвным джунглям, то по заснеженной долине, безнадежно выкрикивая в пустоту:

– Кто здесь?..

Сдав экзамены на высший балл – потому что это не сложно для такого, как он – Шерлок получает от Майкрофта издевательский подарок. Брошюры университетов. Выбирать себе университет – все равно, что выбирать пыточное устройство, которое на тебе же испытают. Шерлок предоставляет это маме.

Иногда он пугает своих однокурсников, иногда выставляет себя на посмешище. На кого-то он производит впечатление аутиста, кого-то раздражает своим всезнайством, и абсолютно всех – своим высокомерием. Шерлоку скучно, так скучно, будто он снова сидит один-одинешенек в темной библиотеке. Эти люди хуже мебели. Вонючие, галдящие, смеющиеся без причины, болтающие на каком-то непонятном ему языке – языке беспечной, тупой молодежи. Он испытывает ощущение легкой тошноты почти все время, и поэтому практически не ест. Иногда он проваливается в беспамятство, а потом возвращается и содрогается, сунув голову в унитаз – потом с отстраненным интересом разглядывает, что именно ел, пока был исключен из собственного тела.

Он называет это вынесением за скобки. Он представляет себя уравнением со множеством знаменателей.

Позже он увлекается химией, и тогда уже сравнивает себя с химической смесью. Пытается выявить катализаторы. Стресс, боль. Громкие, резкие звуки. Яркий, мелькающий свет. Он не эпилептик, и это не действует в любом случае, но он посещает ночные клубы еще несколько раз, только чтобы удостовериться. В одну из ночей его «снимают», так это, кажется, называется. Он занимается сексом в душной крохотной комнатке под самой крышей, в чужой постели, которая вызывает у него брезгливость, с незнакомцем, который пугает его, хотя что самое страшное может случиться? Что из того, что еще не случалось? Шерлок распахивает глаза, когда вспоминает испорченное анатомическое пособие и запах горелого пластика. Но все проходит хорошо; он лежит, скорчившись, на краю постели, изучает пальцами свой вялый член, перемазанный липкой, уже подсыхающей спермой. Потом долго моется в громыхающей шатающейся ванной, стараясь ничего не касаться. Ему непривычно в мужской одежде и совсем без косметики, но, когда он смотрится в зеркало в темной прихожей, то улыбается своему бледному отражению.

Учителей он приводит в замешательство. Временами оказывается самым прилежным учеником, иногда позволяет себе дерзкие выходки, порой кажется просто ненормально одаренным, а затем вовсе не появляется на занятиях. Иногда не способен ответить на простейший вопрос, мнется, сопит и готов разрыдаться в любой момент – а потом вдруг говорит вкрадчиво, изящно оскорбляет, переполнен тихой, опасной злобой к окружающим его людям.

На третий год обучения Шерлок пробует наркотики и проваливается в Бесконечность. Но теперь он не один. Он стоит в темной комнате, и все – все они – окружают его. Подходят к нему, смотрят на него, разговаривают с ним. Это тянется долго, это огромное облегчение и огромный ужас, но когда действие наркотика заканчивается, он обнаруживает себя на полу своей комнаты, а стены вокруг исписаны одним-единственным словом.

Это его имя.

Но он понятия не имеет, кто такой Шерлок.


	2. Игра началась

– Ты ходил во сне, – говорит Джон, словно бы вскользь, но при этом все его тело охватывает странное напряжение. Шерлок балуется со скрипкой, а Джон уткнулся в свой ноутбук, и это поздний вечер после долгого, интересного расследования. Поздний вечер, который испорчен одной только фразой.

– В самом деле? – бормочет Шерлок, пощипывая струны.

– Да, – дергает плечом Джон. Указательный палец его кружит по тачпаду, на щеки падает голубой свет от экрана. Шерлок мог бы вычислить, по каким сайтам бродит Джон, просто глядя на его лицо и его палец, но это слишком просто.

– И что же я делал? – спрашивает Шерлок негромко. Он выглядит невозмутимым, хотя кожа под антиникотиновым пластырем горит, плавится, взрывается волдырями. Но это всего лишь его воображение. Он медленно закрывает глаза, держась за скрипку, как за спасательный круг.

– Ничего особенного, – отвечает Джон, но дыхание его сбивается. Вот оно. Короткий взгляд поверх экрана, испытующий – и тут же он снова опускает глаза. Что он хотел увидеть? Его плечи напряжены, локти чуть раздвинуты, будто он хочет занять больше места. Выглядеть угрожающе. Защищается? Напуган? Конечно, напуган.

– Со мной такое бывает, – Шерлок пытается сказать этой фразой: «не открывай эту дверь, не говори больше ничего», он выпускает скрипку. Ему бы хотелось перебить Джона, сыграть что-нибудь быстрое и отвлекающее, но он не может. Кто-то внутри него умеет играть на скрипке, а он просто щиплет струны да тычет в Майкрофта смычком.

Кто-то внутри него знает восемнадцать языков и два диалекта, кто-то умеет управлять почти любым видом транспорта, другой хорош во время погонь, кто-то обаятелен, но он редко выходит наружу, потому что вежливо уступает свою очередь остальным. Кто-то напуган, а кто-то сам может напугать, кто-то страдает от ПМС, кто-то способен убить тремя точными ударами, а кто-то профессионально оказывает первую медицинскую помощь, кто-то не выносит сигаретный дым, а кто-то трижды пытался покончить с собой, с ними.

И кто-то напугал Джона прошлой ночью.

– Ты просто… стоял там, за дверью, – произносит Джон чуть позже, когда, казалось бы, тема закрыта. – Я проснулся, потому что ты там стоял. Половицы скрипели.

– А, – просто говорит Шерлок, сочувствуя Джону: непросто жить рядом с сумасшедшим. Никто бы долго не продержался. Расставание – вопрос времени. – Не спалось, – неохотно лжет Шерлок, и Джон кивает.

– Да, понимаю.

Он тоже лжет.

 

***

 

Шерлок выжидает, когда Джон уйдет на работу. Он стоит у окна и смотрит, как внизу маленький смешной Джон перебегает улицу, небрежно глянув по сторонам. Такой хрупкий и смертный. На секунду Шерлок задумывается о грузовиках, огромных неуправляемых грузовиках. Что, если бы один такой сшиб Джона с ног, размазал в кровавую кашу – лишь за секунду, короткую секунду между вдохом и выдохом, за секунду, в которую смыкаются верхние и нижние ресницы Шерлока. Что бы он стал делать? Что бы он почувствовал? Заинтригованный, Шерлок исследует и препарирует свои чувства до тех пор, пока Джон не исчезает за углом.

Тогда Шерлок понимает, что пришло время для собрания. Он садится в кресло, потому что не знает, сколько это займет времени. Закрывает глаза, крепко держась за подлокотники – реальность ускользает, послушная, как обычно. Возникает Бесконечность – вокруг него и в нем, по большей части, все-таки в нем.

Гостиная на Бейкер-стрит полна народу. Он останавливается на пороге, не решаясь войти – медлит только секунду, оглядывая обстановку. Так бы Джон оглядывал поле боя. Прикидывал, сколько пуль может схлопотать.

Много людей, и все чем-то заняты. Молодые, старые, один ребенок – к счастью, только один, и даже его достаточно. Почти все мужчины, кроме двоих – старухи, слегка напоминающей миссис Хадсон манерами, но не нравом, и некрасивой женщины с вечно текущей тушью. Женщина курит, открыв окно, старуха в кресле, которое обычно занимает Джон, великан топчется у книжных полок, ребенок на корточках в углу, не то играет, не то наказан, как обычно. Шпион у стены, профессор чистит трубку, вытряхивая пепел в камин, рассказывает что-то вполголоса пареньку в бейсболке, компьютерному гению.

Гул их голосов похож на несмолкаемую мигрень, на тревожный, волнующий звук из пчелиного улья.

Шерлок переступает порог, и тут же все смолкает. Медленно, один за другим присутствующие поворачиваются к нему. Те, кого он еще не разглядел, выступают из тени, из самих стен, чтобы взглянуть на него. Пока Шерлок неторопливо ступает к своему креслу, воздух в комнате становится густым и тяжелым.

Шерлок опускается в кресло, на голове его возникает корона, она будто бы прорастает изнутри, пронзает стенки черепа, это больно. Возможно, это аневризма, готовая взорваться смертью. Рак мозга. Или обычное расстройство множественной личности.

Скука.

Нет, рано скучать – игра еще не окончена, нельзя расслабляться. Малейшая слабость – и они воспользуются этим, обступят его, схватят, как тогда, в реабилитационной клинике. Еще немного – и они не выпустят его никогда, никогда больше. Нельзя показывать им свой страх. Нельзя упиваться своим азартом.

«Может быть опасно». Интересно, если бы Джон мог, он бы пошел следом за ним? Чтобы прикрыть его спину, подстраховать, пустить пулю – обязательно в последний момент и обязательно на поражение?

В кого бы он ее пустил?

Шерлоку нет нужды произносить слова вслух, чтобы вести этот разговор. Так утомительно – проговаривать звуки, управлять интонацией, шевелить губами. Он все крепче сжимает подлокотники – так и там, наверное, снаружи. Миссис Хадсон, если заглянет, решит, что он в раздумьях. Или вовсе не заметит, начнет разговаривать с ним, поставит рядом чашку чая. О, милая миссис Хадсон! Он предпочел бы провести этот день с ней, а не спускаться в колодец собственного разума.

Но ему нужно все обсудить с ними. Обсудить насчет Джона.

Каждый здесь успел познакомиться с Джоном Ватсоном, и вместе они решили, что одобряют его. Впервые за многие годы они действовали сообща, подчиняясь простому желанию – удержать Джона в своей жизни. Кто бы ни занимал трон, он делал все, чтобы сохранить их общий секрет.

Прошлой ночью не случилось ничего особенного. Кто-то вышел наружу и бродил по дому, только и всего. Но Шерлок знал: это тревожный знак, как нарастающее гудение из улья.

Дело не в том, что кто-то напугал Джона. Не в том, что Джон начал сомневаться.

А в том, что Шерлок теряет контроль.

Чего хотел тот, кто стоял за дверью в комнату Джона, что мог натворить непоправимого и ужасного – и все еще может?

Шерлок хочет выяснить, кто выходил прошлой ночью. Он получает единогласный ответ: никто. Все они были здесь, в гостиной, окруженной глубоким рвом, в холодных стенах замка.

Тогда Шерлок велит отвести его к чудовищу.

 

***

 

Игра начинается куда раньше, чем Шерлок это замечает. Все прямо перед его носом, как же он позволяет этому зайти так далеко, так непростительно далеко?

Много позже Шерлок изводит себя, размышляя, когда же пошел обратный отсчет. В ту секунду, когда он заглянул в черные глаза чудовища, запертого многие годы в дальнем уголке его дворца? Или позже, когда Мориарти – Джим Мориарти – парень из IT – пригласил его на ночное свидание в бассейн?

Он догадывается о чем-то той ночью. Но еще далек, так далек от понимания.

А в ту секунду, когда он мчится в лондонском такси, глядя на маленький экран портативного телевизора, все уже очевидно.

Игра началась. «Ход пьесы ничто не остановит» – скажет Мориарти позже, стоя на крыше Бартса, за шесть минут до смерти.

Шерлок поморщится. Театральность всегда была ему ненавистна; люди, притворяющиеся другими людьми. Играющие роли, в то время как им доступна такая ценность – оставаться цельными и одинокими внутри себя! Не то благодаря экспрессивности, не то из-за скул, но в университете его приглашали участвовать в студенческих постановках. Шерлок всегда отказывался. Он не мог играть других людей, пока еще окончательно не освоился с собственной ролью.

«Ход пьесы ничто не остановит», – скажет Мориарти, стоя на крыше, и глаза его будут черны.

 

***

 

Утром Шерлок просыпается с похмельем, низ живота – сосредоточение тянущей боли, и вся одежда слишком раздражает, так что он заворачивается в простыню. Курить хочется прямо-таки невыносимо, но Джон припрятал сигареты. Шерлок отсылает его на полевое задание, надеясь устроить обыск и устроить себе славное утро: никотин, кофе, мастурбация и полная до краев ванна.

А уже через полтора часа он сидит на диване в Букингемском дворце, и Джон спрашивает его про нижнее белье. Они посмеиваются негромко над недовольным взглядом Майкрофта. Чопорный братец, думает Шерлок. Толстопузый и скучный до зевоты. Так приятно его провоцировать – и Шерлок чуть раздвигает ноги под простыней, заставляя белую ткань натянуться. Майкрофт выразительно выгибает тонкие брови, прикусывает язык, чтобы то, что на нем вертится, не вылетело наружу. Конечно, он узнает ее, узнает этот взгляд, улыбку и манеру поведения, потому что дотошно изучал каждого из них.

Майкрофт колеблется, прежде чем вручить ей дело. Она никогда не была сильна в детективных штучках, но для этого есть другие – профессор, шпион, студентик-программист… Майкрофт предпочел бы говорить с кем-то из них, но вынужден уговаривать ее. Шерлок соглашается, только потому что знает – новое дело означает новое приключение для них с Джоном.

Она крадет пепельницу и показывает ее Джону в такси. Тот смеется, его плечи мелко трясутся, а глаза разгораются ярче. Шерлок думает: «Я бы его трахнула».

Но уже на следующий день у нее появляется другая цель, более интересная, более сложная. Ирен Адлер дразнит, соблазняет, ведет игру, и Шерлок наслаждается каждой секундой. Тонет в этой женщине, в ее вязких намеках и алых улыбках. «Дважды на столе, пока не запросишь пощады», – обещает Ирен, а Джон кашляет, напоминая о своем присутствии.

Все кружится так быстро, мелькает до тошноты под веками, и в какой-то момент ей приходится просить о помощи профессора, чтобы разгадать шифр; она уступает ему трон, да что там, буквально выпихивает его наружу, и тело судорожно дергается, а Джон смотрит внимательно и тревожно.

Ирен ждет, широко открыв глаза – детское выражение, изображает наивность, беззащитность. Никакой косметики на лице: иллюзия честности и доверия. Шепчет в ухо, почти касаясь губами раковины, и профессор с перепугу разгадывает шифр за пару секунд.

Джон стискивает зубы, проглатывая «потрясающе».

Ум – это новая сексуальность, и Шерлок сексуален, как никогда. На то, чтобы разгадать Ирен, ему требуется чуть больше времени, но в конечном итоге поддается и она.

Профессор возвращается в замок уставшим; он садится у камина, прикладывает кончики пальцев ко лбу, поглаживая свои морщины, как шрифт Брайля. Он не собирается выручать эту женщину – она ему безразлична, как и любая другая женщина. Но какая-то часть Шерлока, видимо, чувствует иначе, потому что шпион сжимает саблю и шепчет: «Когда я скажу «беги» – беги…».

В глубине души он знает, что нечто подобное нужно сказать и Джону.

 

***

 

«Может быть опасно» – его слова. Джон предупрежден; Шерлока же никто не потрудился вооружить этой информацией.

«Может быть опасно» – он смутно догадывается, но не предполагает, насколько.

Тогда, в бассейне, вода плескалась беспокойно о кафельные берега. Будто кто-то притаился на глубине, кит или подводная лодка, будто бы люди Майкрофта ждали подходящего момента, чтобы всплыть и вмешаться.

Но никто не вмешался. Джон был обвешан взрывчаткой, не смотрел в глаза, делал глупости… «Шерлок, беги!». Никто не предупреждал, что так будет – что Шерлок задохнется и проглотит язык, бесполезный, застывший на потеху гримасничающему врагу.

Кто-то должен был помочь – пусть даже Майкрофт, пусть любой из них, кто угодно; шпион, умеющий действовать под прицелами снайперских винтовок, профессор, находящий решение любой задачи за сотую долю секунды, пусть даже легкомысленная девица – «Это пистолет, или ты так рад меня видеть?». Кто угодно, хоть кто-нибудь – впервые Шерлок хотел уступить место, выпустить их, спрятаться внутри. Впервые они не пришли.

Так ведь и случалось? В нужный момент они подменяли друг друга, показывали грани совершенства, делали то, в чем сильны – и уходили. Славный уговор, позволяющий Шерлоку казаться тем гениальным сверхчеловеком, который так пугает большинство и восхищает немногих.

В тот раз Шерлоку пришлось справляться самостоятельно. Он даже принял это за наказание, за угрозу – быть может, все они желали увидеть, как Джон взорвется, будто сверхновая? Разлетится на тысячи дымящихся комочков плоти, закружит в воздухе серыми пепельными хлопьями жженного синтепона?

Но это не так, версия ошибочна. Джон нравился почти всем. Даже чудовище не испытывало ненависти, только анатомический интерес.

В сложившихся обстоятельствах это было намного хуже.

 

***

 

Чудовище существовало всегда; по крайней мере, Шерлок не может вспомнить, когда оно впервые появилось. Он знает точные даты возникновения всех других – Майкрофт заставлял его в детстве вести дневник, обозвав это научным исследованием. Майкрофт единственный говорил с Шерлоком о тех, кто жил внутри, давал им имена и передразнивал произношение. Они вместе составляли досье на каждого, пока это еще казалось небесполезным. Так они определили, что Великан – валлиец, и, возможно, умственно неполноценный. Что Профессор левша и курильщик. Что Шпион может задерживать дыхание на три с половиной минуты.

Шерлок беседовал с психологом несколько раз, пока тот не сказал матери, что здесь нужен другой специалист. Одна мысль, что придется привлекать психиатра, огорчала мамулю безмерно. Она предпочитала притворяться, что с Шерлоком все в порядке, и было так сложно поддерживать эту иллюзию. Шерлок чувствовал, что сделал что-то ужасное – но было так легко свалить вину на любого из живущих внутри.

А виноват только Шерлок.

Такого, как он, в прежние времена назвали бы одержимым бесами.

В ту ночь, в овраге Дьюера, темно, и воет собака, и всюду туман… Шерлоку на мгновение кажется, что чудовище нападет снаружи. Шерлок слышит его шаги, и тяжелое дыхание, и сдавленный, низкий смех – повсюду, всюду, всюду – как эхо. Джон что-то бормочет неподалеку, незадачливый Генри кричит, как буйнопомешанный, а Лестрейд светит во тьму своим фонариком, но что может узкий луч света? Шерлок кружится вокруг своей оси, боясь подставить спину; пальто становится тяжелым, полы тянут к земле, задевают траву, и она с шелестом пригибается, словно чьи-то лапы ступают рядом.

– Где ты? Покажись! – кричит Шерлок в какой-то момент, и в голосе его больше страха, чем ярости. Наркотик, наркотик в тумане, в воздухе – никакого спасения – наркотик в тумане, и многолетний железный контроль потерян.

Первый раз это случилось в прошлую ночь. Наркотик уже действовал на него, экспериментальный, опасный, разрушительный – не похожий ни на что из тех веществ, что уносили сознание Шерлока в студенческие годы. О нет-нет-нет, этот был совсем другим, он мягко обволакивал разум, заставляя ошибочно видеть, ошибочно слышать и ошибочно чувствовать, наделяя фантазии и страхи плотью. Собака? Плевать он хотел на чертового пса! Будь он хоть хаундом, хоть кокер-спаниелем, хоть гончей ада, зверь не мог напугать Шерлока. Только он сам.

В какой-то момент стены замка дрогнули, каменная пыль посыпалась вниз, застилая глаза, рев тысячи голосов практически оглушил Шерлока. Его ноги увязли, тело начало медленно погружаться вниз, в болотные топи. Женщина, ребенок, старуха, мужчина – они сменяли друг друга, заполняя его тело и тут же исчезая. Снова, и снова, и снова Шерлок прекращал существование, становился кем-то другим, чтобы тут же вернуться и снова раствориться в небытии. Его сердце билось болезненно часто, крик застрял в глотке, а руки беспомощно взметнулись в воздух – в попытке удержаться, найти протянутую навстречу ладонь, позвать на помощь…

Мельтешение ускорилось, земля ушла из-под ног, луна, слепая и тусклая, ушла за облако – и в этот момент стены замка рухнули.

Тронный зал превратился в руины.

Решетка распахнулась настежь.

Где-то вдалеке завыла собака.

Позже Генри умолял признаться, что Шерлок видел то же самое; гигантский хаунд, черный, и он был там! И он настоящий, он существует, он все это время был настоящим…

Шерлок не мог сказать правду. Он не мог смотреть в жалкие, собачьи (ха-ха!) глаза Генри – его тошнило. Не мог выносить деловитой суеты Джона, который успокаивал, подталкивал в спину, говорил глупости, как обычно – его тошнило.

Его тошнило от страха.

Конечно, упавшие стены замка были иллюзией. Опустевшая клетка тоже. Безусловно. Просто иллюзия, самый сильный страх, воплощенный в обманчиво ярких образах. Пес, что выл на пустоши, принадлежал хозяевам гостиницы – разве что та престарелая мамаша рыбака вывела свою собачонку на прогулку по болотам, что представляется маловероятным.

А все остальное – всего лишь действие наркотика.

Рука дрожала, отчего на поверхности выпивки – что это? Виски? Бурбон? Серьезно, Джон? – возникали маленькие волны, колебания, словно кто-то хотел всплыть на поверхность. Словно что-то, давно упрятанное на дне, решило показать свою уродливую голову Джону.

И потом та дурацкая ссора; нелепая и совершенно некстати. Джон ушел, а Шерлок вдруг испытал облегчение. Ведь это очевидное решение проблемы – просто изолировать себя от окружающих, пока все не пройдет. Отправить Джона как можно дальше, попросить его об услуге или поручить задание – он никогда не откажет.

Шерлок не смог. Он обманул себя мыслью, что должен проверить гипотезу – а с кем еще можно было бы устроить эксперимент в лаборатории? Кто бы смог это понять и отреагировать адекватно? Вряд ли Лестрейду хватит терпимости. Джон был необходим, он был замечательным, он был проводником света – или самим светом; узким лучом, что пронзает плотную темноту.

И позже, на болотах, когда загадка найдена, тайна раскрыта, убийца назван, Шерлок вдруг чувствует это. Так ощущается чужое присутствие за спиной – на расстоянии дюйма, когда крохотные волоски на шее сзади встают вертикально. Когда слух улавливает тишайший вздох, а плечи сковывает напряжение, страстное желание повернуться пересиливает страх, и в тот момент, когда тело движется вокруг своей оси…

Не происходит ничего.

Только тьма. Никаких чудовищ в тумане, никаких шепчущих голосов, ни смеха, ни черного взгляда, ни смутного обещания: «скоро все начнется».

Шерлок всегда гордился своим умением мыслить рационально. Он владеет ситуацией, контролирует ее уже много лет. Стены замка надежные и толстые, а прутья решетки сделаны из его упрямства – самой крепкой материи. Все в порядке.

Джон касается его локтя, вопросительно приподняв брови.

– Все в порядке, – говорит Шерлок твердо.

В разрушенной гостиной на Бейкер-стрит практически ничего не уцелело. Осколки стекла хрустят под ногами, обои слезают слоями, словно обугленная кожа. Взвесь каменной и цементной пыли наполняет комнату туманом. Мебель опрокинута и сломана в щепки, провода торчат из стен, окна зияют провалами в пустоту. Чудовище пересекает комнату не спеша, небрежно поддевает ногой череп, расколотый пополам. Приходится наклониться и поднять кресло, завалившееся набок.

Старый трон.

Чудовище садится, положив длинные руки на подлокотники. Мгновенная вспышка боли – когда из головы прорастает корона – и вот уже среди прядей волос поблескивают остроконечные вершины, становятся все выше, сверкают нестерпимо.

Голос Чудовища, привыкшего к молчанию, звучит хрипло и потрясенно.

– Король умер, – говорит он, нижняя часть лица его вдруг рассекается острозубой улыбкой. – Да здравствует король!

 

***

 

С той поры ему начинают сниться кошмары. Их с Джоном спальни расположены одна над другой, и есть в этом чарующая симметрия: бессонница Шерлока и сонливость Джона, бесстрастная, функциональная чернота, которая оборачивает обычно усталое сознание Шерлока, предлагая ему отдых – и кошмары Джона, наполненные, должно быть, разноцветьем огня, лиц и крови.

В какой-то момент Шерлок обнаруживает, что он единственный на Бейкер-стрит, кто кричит по ночам. Джон излечился: его нога не болит, его рука не дрожит, его демоны изгнаны.

Шерлок одержим.

В иные ночи ему снится, что он снова в овраге, и кругом тьма, и он борется с мужчиной в респираторе; уродливая, деформированная голова обретает формы вытянутой морды, острые клыки лязгают железом, смыкаясь в дюйме от лица. Шерлок тяжело дышит, бьет изо всех своих сил, бежит со всех сил, трава шелестит и пригибается, кланяясь королю. Между деревьями силуэты, они окружают, загоняют, как дикого кролика – сияющего кролика – идет охота. Собака воет, луна прячется за комковатыми облаками, и он сам бежит в ловушку, в клетку. Джон уже там, он сжимает его плечи, наклоняясь к самому лицу, губы смыкаются в дюйме от мочки уха.

Джон шепчет: «Я тебе сердце выжгу».

Порой ему снится, что он сам пожирает Джона, и это «о’кей», из разряда тех вещей, с которыми старый добрый Джон может смириться – вроде головы в холодильнике – но Шерлок все равно чувствует себя немножко виноватым, проглатывая Джона. Шерлок запирает его внутри себя, смыкает зубы, чтобы Джон не выбрался, закрывает лицо ладонью – рот, нос, выхода нет, и не может быть. Джон навсегда остается в гостиной на Бейкер-стрит, в тронном зале, снимает книги с полок и мешает молоко в чае, без сахара, благодарю. А потом вдруг, во сне, Шерлок вспоминает – так ведь Джон всегда был там! Один из них, появился позже, когда дневник уже был заброшен, а Майкрофт усмирил свой интерес к диковинному заболеванию. Джон хитрее остальных, сильнее остальных, такой настоящий, и во сне Шерлок чувствует острую тоску из-за того, что все оказалось игрой его гениального поломанного разума.

По утрам Шерлок лохматый и обиженный на весь мир, он встречает Джона коротким взглядом и тут же отворачивается. Он сидит на стуле, придвинув его к окну так, чтобы глядеть на прохожих – возможно, мысленно их препарировать на тайные грехи и тайные благодеяния, поливать презрением их воинствующую серость. Джон выразительно вздыхает, наливая воды в чайник, и вздыхает еще раз спустя шесть минут, вернувшись из душа. На нем домашний халат, чересчур короткий, и след от пасты на линии подбородка, и волосы примяты с одной стороны, так что Шерлок вычисляет, на каком боку Джон спал под утро.

Джон молчит, потому что хорошо знает это выражение лица и эту позу. Он не трогает Шерлока, занимаясь своими повседневными кухонными ритуалами, не включает радио и не мурлычет себе под нос, потому что это раздражает Шерлока, но наливает чай на двоих, чтобы предложить кружку мира.

Они завтракают в молчании. Оглядев Шерлока (незаметно, как Джон думает), а потом, придя к выводу, что это обычная меланхолия, а не последствия какой-нибудь раны или потребности в наркотике\курении, Джон разворачивает газету. Он шуршит страницами не слишком громко, но Шерлока это все равно выводит из себя, он вскакивает на ноги, опрокинув стул, и уходит в гостиную. Джон фыркает себе под нос.

Переключая каналы, листая книги, хватаясь за скрипку и швыряя ее в кресло, Шерлок не может отстраниться от ноющей боли. Его зубы болят – он слишком сильно сжимает их ночами, но хотя бы не кричит. Не хотелось бы обращаться к дантисту – Майкрофт с радостью отомстит за бесконечные подначки в его адрес, за все эти «прекрати истреблять сладости», или «в твоей улыбке повышенная кислотность, она разъедает зубную эмаль».

Шерлока же разъедает тревога, предчувствие дурных новостей. Он валится на диван, чуть не сломав себе шею о жесткий валик, яростно трет пальцами лоб, пытаясь стереть невидимое пятно.

Он отказывается от дел, даже от интересных – не уверен, что справится с ними сейчас. Никто не занимал его место уже несколько недель, с той ночи на болоте. Они затаились внутри, и Шерлок не хочет ступать на их территорию, чтобы выяснить причины.

Он все чаще помышляет о бегстве; просто исчезнет из Лондона, из поля зрения брата, сбежит от собственной тени. Покинет Бейкер-стрит налегке, прихватив несколько книг, рубашек и Джона.

Пуститься в бега – заманчивая мысль, если использовать слово «путешествие». Шерлок хочет трястись в ночных автобусах, когда темнота за окном делает стекло зеркальным, прячет однообразные равнинные пейзажи. Шерлок хочет пить кофе из пластикового стаканчика, стоя на пустом перроне в ожидании поезда. Хочет ночевать в домашних гостиницах, уютных до тошноты. Он хочет бежать до самой границы и дальше, но кругом море, они обречены.

Шерлок хочет, чтобы Джон оставался поблизости. Хочет смотреть и запоминать все важные детали: как Джон выключает свет локтем, выходя из ванной, и вода капает с кончиков его пальцев; как Джон аккуратно открывает пакетик с сахаром; как Джон морщится, когда динамики проезжающей машины надрываются попсовой мелодией; как Джон робеет перед гостиничными администраторами; как Джон щурится на солнце, поворачивая лицо к ветру.

Шерлок всерьез рассматривает вариант побега, но уже слишком поздно.

Игра началась.

Ход пьесы ничто не остановит.


	3. Фальшивка

Квартира Китти Райли, начинающей журналистки.

Стоп-кадр: мисс Райли с ее нелепой прической, никотиновым запахом и шуршащим пакетом из супермаркета; напугана и торжествует, адреналиновая зависимость, сенсациомания в последней стадии. Ричард Брук в растянутой футболке, одетый нарочито небрежно, покрытый щетиной и с воспаленными нижними веками, бумажный стаканчик с эспрессо в левой руке, правая выставлена ладонью вперед, ужас искажает лицо; появление в квартире рассчитано с точностью до секунды. Джон Уотсон, взбешенный, перепуганный и не понимающий, что происходит – не имеющий ни малейшего понятия, как обычно.

Джон Уотсон.

Он кричит и тычет пальцем, капелька слюны у нижней губы («Нет, я не в порядке!»), сведенные к переносице светлые брови («Вы не найдете здесь наркотики, даже если все вверх дном перевернете!»), ноги широко расставлены, корпус наклонен вперед (собирается драться; с мельницами, не иначе), голос звучит чуть выше обычного:

– Это Мориарти! Мориарти существует!!!..

Шерлок не чувствует страха. Он так спокоен! Даже наслаждается этим моментом, смакует его. Трогательно и забавно – верный друг снова готов защищать. Полон доверия, не нуждающегося в доказательствах, полон веры в свою правду. В Шерлока.

Шерлоку даже немного неловко, как в тот раз, при обыске на Бейкер-стрит. Он тихонько берет Джона за локоть, но тот дергает плечом, высвобождая руку – слишком на взводе, к тому же, ему не нужны помехи, если придется выхватить пистолет.

Это нужно прекратить – Брук вжимается в стенку, умоляя о пощаде, но черные глаза его блестят весельем, не так ли? Он бросает мимолетный взгляд на Шерлока, прежде чем вернуться к своему образу безработного актера.

Но он и есть актер.

– Нет! Что? – Джон морщит лоб, злится, потому что не может понять. Вот почему у него столько морщин на лбу: он не видит очевидного. Слеп и глух. И глуп, куда без этого.

– Он актер. Он говорит правду, – звучит оксюмороном, но максимально просто передает суть. Райли широко распахивает глаза, она ликует, и Шерлок видит, как в воздухе повисают призраки утренних заголовков: «Исповедь фальшивого детектива!». – Я нанял его.

– Нет, – Джон качает головой. – Нет, Шерлок, нет, – выдыхает Джон, в глазах его жалость, и это сбивает с толку. Этакое светлое, честное сочувствие. – Этот человек – Мориарти, я знаю, я же был там, помнишь? Это он надел на меня взрывчатку, убил ту старушку, это он пробрался в Тауэр, он спятивший психопат-убийца!

Спятивший психопат, чокнутый, сумасшедший, безумный, свихнувшийся, распоследний псих.

Все верно, вот только речь не о Бруке.

Джон не верит; забавно, но Джон не верит в это даже спустя несколько часов, когда они прячутся в Бартсе, потому что на Бейкер их поджидает полиция. Джон просто качает головой, отрицая все, что говорит Шерлок. Впервые за многие годы тот предельно честен, исповедуется во всем, а Джон лишь качает головой.

– Нет. Нет, это все чушь собачья. Ты говоришь неправду.

– Но зачем бы мне, Джон? – Шерлок пытается воззвать к рассудку, но ему отвечает сердце – так всегда с Джоном.

– Откуда мне знать? – говорит Джон. – Какой-нибудь эксперимент, уловка для расследования, что угодно! Это же ты, Шерлок! От тебя можно ждать всего!

Встретив многозначительный взгляд, Джон упрямо наклоняет голову.

– Но не это. Ты – не Мориарти. Никто не заставит меня поверить в это, даже ты сам.

Шерлок тронут, но не показывает вида. Он притворяется, что раздражен глупостью друга.

– Конечно же, я не Мориарти. Нам обоим это прекрасно известно. Я тот, кто придумал Мориарти. Я нанял актера, дал ему самые четкие инструкции и ежемесячно перечислял значительную сумму на его банковский счет; Уилкс задолжал мне, так что было несложно устроить так, чтобы Майкрофт не пронюхал об этих платежах. Работа опасная, но я сразу об этом предупредил. Брук – ничтожество, хотя и неплохой актер. Он был в отчаянии, когда я нашел его. Был согласен абсолютно на все, знаешь ли.

Шерлок словно издали слышит, как насмешливо-горько это звучит, и замечает, как меняется выражение лица Джона.

Ага, поверил.

– Но зачем?.. – спрашивает Джон, и Шерлок рассказывает ему все.

Все с самого начала. Всю правду.

Джон на удивление хорошо с этим справляется. Кажется, его удивление атрофировалось за время их знакомства. Шерлок еще помнит, как бурно Джон реагировал на самые невинные кухонные эксперименты; теперь же он лишь плотнее сжимает губы, коротко кивнув. И взгляд… Его прямой взгляд будто ввинчивается в Шерлока, рассекает его, как луч фонарика – густую тьму.

Нет времени на сантименты.

– Я догадывался, что оно обретает силу, уже давно. Но тогда, в бассейне, все стало очевидным.

– Это ты приказал Бруку повесить на меня взрывчатку? И что это было, муляж? А снайперы? Просто лазеры, выходит?

– Нет. Все было настоящим. Оно действительно хотело убить тебя. Или нас обоих.

– Оно?

– Я. Оно. Это. Не знаю, как лучше, – Шерлок неопределенно взмахивает рукой, и Джон перехватывает его ладонь в воздухе. Сжимает пальцы. Шерлок застывает, внутренне весь подобравшись.

– Все в порядке, – тихо говорит Джон. – Не волнуйся так.

Шерлок хочет огрызнуться, что из них двоих волноваться следует Джону, а сам он всего лишь пытается объяснить… но горло сдавливает, и нужно время, чтобы переждать этот спазм.

Когда он снова способен говорить, то тщательно подбирает каждое слово.

– Я называю его Чудовищем. Имена придумывал в детстве, поэтому звучит немного нелепо, но передает суть.

– Хорошо, пусть будет чудовище, – легко соглашается Джон, все еще удерживая руку Шерлока.

– Я полагал, что оно надежно заперто в том уголке моего разума, который я представляю как темницу. Каждый раз, когда я приходил проверить, оно было в клетке. Честно говоря, я не часто туда заглядывал – это… неприятно. Думаю, оно нашло способ выскальзывать. Оно умно, умнее многих. Обманывало их и меня. Занимало тело. Думаю, это оно стояло за дверью твоей спальни в ту ночь, когда ты испугался меня.

– Я не… – начинает Джон запальчиво, но перебивает себя, – не важно. Продолжай.

– Хотя оно крало тело, оно было недостаточно сильно, чтобы удерживаться в нем надолго. Но этого времени было достаточно, чтобы найти исполнителя. Ричард Брук был этим исполнителем. В ту ночь, когда он угрожал нам в бассейне, Брук выполнял распоряжения Чудовища. Но думал, что работает на меня. Куда ему разобраться.

Джон облизывает губы. Его короткие горячие пальцы сжимают сильно, они влажные, и Шерлок испытывает смутное отвращение. Он не выносит потных рук и потных людей.

– Отпусти меня, – приказывает он, и в глазах Джона снова мелькает жалость.

– Что было дальше?

Конечно, он хочет услышать продолжение. Чудная страшная сказочка на ночь. В стиле братьев Гримм.

– Мне потребовалось время, чтобы во всем разобраться. Непозволительно много времени, признаюсь честно. Меня отвлекало множество факторов. Когда я понял, что происходит, я воспользовался тем же способом, что и Чудовище. Хочу заманить его в ловушку, победить его же оружием. Оно хитро, но я продумываю на три хода вперед.

– Как Брук тебе в этом поможет? Мне кажется, мы в полной заднице из-за него.

– Это сложно объяснить, и особенно так, чтобы даже ты понял. Все это тонкая материя. Игры разума. Моего разума, что делает ситуацию более интересной. Я хочу заманить Чудовище в ловушку, расставить силки. Вот для чего мне нужен Брук.

Джон все еще не понимает, и до чего приятно объяснить:

– Брук – человеческие силки. Я хочу заманить Чудовище в него.

Ликование в голосе кажется ему самому почти неприличным; но сейчас не время притворяться скромным.

– Ты хочешь заманить Чудовище в Брука, – медленно повторяет Джон, и, дождавшись кивка, снова говорит, – ты хочешь заманить свое раздвоение личностей в другого человека.

– В твоей формулировке столько некорректностей, что я даже не стану поправлять, – говорит Шерлок. – Эти личности существуют отдельно от меня. Мое тело служит вместилищем, но мы – отдельные люди. Они не часть меня, не помешательство, существующее только в моем разуме. Они могут существовать вне меня, снаружи, теоретически это возможно, хотя ни разу еще не удавалось опробовать на практике. Но в этот раз у меня получится, я чувствую. Брук выполняет то, что хочет Чудовище. Брук уже стал его частью, его телом, хотя они еще не соединились. Чудовище довольно его действиями, я чувствую это – все, что Брук делал по моей просьбе, Чудовище сочло… интересным. А в нашем случае интерес – лучшая приманка.

– Ладно. Допустим. Допустим, ты не спятил окончательно, и это действительно план, а не куча странных… метафор… и предположений. Допустим, тебе удастся заманить это самое в Брука. И что потом? Что ты будешь делать, Шерлок?

Это кажется таким очевидным, что не хочется произносить. Шерлок поднимает брови, надеясь, что Джон сам придет к нужному выводу. Но он ждет. Он хочет это услышать. И Шерлок произносит:

– Я убью его, Джон.

– Ты убьешь его, – Джон выдыхает сквозь зубы, плечи его поднимаются, во всем теле напряжение.

– Не обязательно повторять за мной. Да, иначе никак. Я не могу оставлять его на свободе, он убийца и психопат, ты сам так сказал.

– Ты убьешь актера.

– Это будет уже не он. Брук слабый, Чудовище легко подавит его личность. Но я этого не допущу, слышишь?

– Слышу, Шерлок. Ты сам сделаешь его монстром, а потом прикончишь.

– Ты убивал людей, и это не было проблемой.

– Это всегда было проблемой, Шерлок! – Джон почти кричит, подается вперед, запрокидывая голову, чтобы смотреть прямо в глаза. – Как ты не поймешь, я защищал тебя, я пристрелил серийного убийцу, но не я заставил его убивать. Ты действительно не замечаешь разницы? Да что с тобой не так?!

– Абсолютно все.

– Да, и еще… – Джон ссутуливается на мгновение, чешет бровь, глядя в пол. – Проясни для меня кое-что. Брук выполнял твои распоряжения с тех пор, как угрожал нам в бассейне?

– Чуть позже. Мне потребовалось время, чтобы все осознать и выйти на него – ты меня невнимательно слушал, Джон.

– Да, да. Почему та девочка кричала?

– Что?

– Почему девочка кричала, Шерлок? – тихо спрашивает Джон. – Ты ведь велел Бруку похитить детей, верно? И это была настоящая ртуть. Ты травил их, постепенно.

– Я знал, что успею вовремя.

Джон бледнеет, словно ждал другого ответа. Он неверяще качает головой.

– Неудачно вышло, – признает Шерлок неохотно. – Не стоило ей показываться – я надеялся, что ее состояние не позволит меня запомнить, но просчитался. Джон? Джон? – Шерлок нервничает, потому что Джон смотрит странно. И говорит нелепые вещи:

– Это не ты. Это уже не ты, Шерлок. Ты не мог так поступить.

– Да что ты! – ярость вспыхивает ослепительно-белым перед глазами, словно на него направляют мощную лампу. Он почти слепнет, шагая вперед и вцепляясь в плечи Джона поледеневшими пальцами. – В самом деле? Ты так хорошо меня знаешь, не так ли?

– Не тебя, – Джон отталкивает его руки. – Я знаю своего друга. Я знаю Шерлока Холмса.

– И кто же это? – кричит Шерлок. – Кто же это, кто такой Шерлок Холмс? Не обманывайся, ты понятия не имеешь! Ты жил со множеством разных людей все это время, и даже не заметил! Прямо у тебя под носом, но ты даже не догадывался!..

– Хватит, отпусти меня…

– Ты никуда не уйдешь. Игра началась, уже нельзя ее покинуть.

– Какая к черту игра??! – вопит Джон ему в лицо, вытаращив глаза. – Люди умирают!

– Люди всегда умирают. Ежесекундно, в каждом уголке света. Почему это должно помешать мне решить свои проблемы?

Резкий толчок в грудь, и Шерлок пятится, пытаясь отдышаться.

– Не собираюсь в этом участвовать, – говорит Джон почти спокойно. Шерлок знает этот тон: он звучит в тех редких случаях, когда Джон настолько взбешен, что боится потерять над собой контроль. – Не собираюсь смотреть, как борются два чудовища.

Он разворачивается и идет к выходу, а Шерлок кричит ему вслед насмешливо-отчаянное:

– И зря, отличное выйдет зрелище, Джонни-бой!

Когда Джон уходит, Шерлок опускается на пол и сжимает голову руками.

 

***

 

Все должно завершиться падением.

Это константа и это неизменное условие задачи. Уравнения с двумя неизвестными. Шерлок поднимается на крышу, отдавая себе отчет, что спускаться уже будет некому.

Чудовище там, ждет его. Всегда ждет.

Сначала это Брук, и он безупречен до последней минуты; он говорит строго по тексту, даже когда глаза его заполняет темное чужое безумие. Потому что Шерлок знает наперед, что скажет Чудовище. Знает наперед, чего потребует. В конечном итоге это оказывается скучным – вся их игра, пришедшая к такому убогому финалу.

Смерть за смерть.

Шерлок не может убить Брука – не после слов Джона – но самоубийство кажется изящным решением. Шерлок хочет развернуться и уйти, остановить игру, вот только сам он не способен остановиться, движется по инерции.

Он вдруг вспоминает о шариках-маятниках, что были в кабинете психолога. Во время коротких двух встреч с ним, Шерлок смотрел вниз, на свои заусенцы. И только когда психолог запустил маятник в движение, поднял глаза.

Колыбель Ньютона, заметил Профессор. Сохранение энергии и сохранение импульса. Это показалось интересным.

Шерлок чувствует, что они с Чудовищем – крайние шарики. Между ними три неподвижных: Джон, Лестрейд, миссис Хадсон. Чудовище посылает импульс.

Шерлок шагает с крыши.

Это так похоже на поражение. Все эти смерти, вся эта борьба… иногда Шерлок думает, что стоило сдаться много лет назад, когда он вдруг очнулся на краю крыши многоэтажного здания. Что заставило его сделать шаг назад, дрожать за свою жизнь? Кто знает, быть может, голос, шепчущий ему во тьме ночной – «сдохни» – давал дельный совет? Кто знает, быть может, Чудовище всегда было на стороне ангелов, и хотело избавить мир от Шерлока и всех его демонов?

Смерть за смерть, решают они и пожимают руки.

Чудовище сжимает его пальцы до боли, и Шерлок опускает взгляд.

Заусенцы.

Улыбка Чудовища похожа на острозубый оскал. Пистолет кажется крошечным в ладони. В непроницаемых черных глазах на секунду вспыхивает страх, а потом уже – только спокойная пустота.

Шерлок идет к краю крыши.

Он смотрит вниз и видит Джона, торопливо шагающего к Бартсу. Прямая спина, локти чуть расставлены, голова упрямо наклонена. Солдат возвращается на поле боя. Джон всегда возвращается.

Еще одна маленькая ложь; это несложно. Шерлок мастерский лжец, он никогда не знает до конца, что из его слов, мыслей и чувств реально, а что – фальшивка, как он сам.

Шерлок поднимает к уху телефон. Джон поднимает взгляд. Его крохотная фигурка внизу кажется единственно важной деталью, и Шерлок не может отвести глаз. Ему страшно отводить глаза. Делая шаг с крыши, он не смотрит вниз – только на Джона.

А потом падает занавес и гаснет свет.


	4. Изгнание

Спрятаться не составляет труда. Майкрофт предлагает помощи больше, чем Шерлок готов принять. Он выбирает дом за несколько кварталов от Бейкер-стрит; просто нет сил уехать из Лондона.

Он читает газеты, пьет лекарства и думает.

Фальшивая смерть приносит боли не меньше, чем настоящая. Временами накатывают мигрени, настолько сильные, что кажется – сама основа мира шатается, покрывается трещинами. Лекарства справляются с этим, Майкрофт справляется со всем остальным. Со скукой, с истериками, с ночными страхами, которые выползают из теней, нашептывают, что ничего не кончено, никогда не будет конечно… Майкрофт рядом.

Когда Шерлок способен твердо стоять на ногах, он принимается за работу.

Чудовища больше нет, но остался кто-то, готовый выпустить три пули в трех дорогих людей.

Чудовища нет, но тьма осталась, она повсюду, а у Шерлока больше нет проводника и нет света.

На все это уходит почти три года. Миссис Хадсон никому не сдает освободившуюся комнату на Бейкер-стрит, Лестрейд защищает его имя перед журналистами, а Джон…

Джон приходит на кладбище, поговорить с могильным камнем.

Соблазн велик. Пройти мимо, едва не коснувшись локтем в супермаркете. Задремать на ступеньках соседнего крыльца, обрядившись в уличного бродягу. Притаиться в тени противоположного дома, глядя на светящееся желтое окно.

Шерлок знает способы становиться абсолютно другим человеком. Меняется тембр его голоса и акцент, походка, он даже становится чуточку ниже. В его арсенале грим и костюмы. Ему глубоко ненавистна необходимость оставаться фальшивкой даже теперь, но так нужно.

Шерлок считает, что заслужил это. Что заслужил свое изгнание. Писатель считает иначе. Он пришел на смену Чудовищу, стоило Шерлоку поверить, что можно избавиться от кого-то из них окончательно – а значит, теоретически возможно изгнать всех демонов до последнего.

Артур единственный, кто обретает имя. Однажды он говорит:

– Меня зовут Артур.

Шерлок упрямо называет его Писателем. Он сперва решает, что Писатель – слабое утешение, замена его личному блоггеру, но это глупо. Писатель презирает глупое. Он вежлив. Никогда не занимает тело без спроса. Он – голос на краю слышимости, запах табачного дыма в воздухе. Еще один курильщик.

Он всегда говорит уверенно и четко, с едва уловимым оттенком снисходительности, что порой слышен и в голосе Майкрофта.

Писатель знает все.

Он подсказывает способ избавиться от остальных. Но для этого нужен Джон. Нужен Джон нужен Джон нужен Джон, так нужен, что почти нестерпимо. А пока Шерлок запирает всех в клетки. Безжалостно – женщин и детей, старух и мужчин, всех. По ночам невозможно уснуть от звука, с которым шатаются хлипкие прутья. С каждым днем крики в его голове все тише, а окружающий мир звучит все громче, назойливей.

Майкрофт больше не беспокоится за него – на Шерлоке никаких видимых повреждений, его шрам на голове почти незаметен, остриженные волосы снова отросли, кошмары отступили. Майкрофт возвращается к работе, и на короткое мгновение Шерлок позволяет себе испытать сожаление – но позже он будет отрицать это. Возможно, он тоскует по Майкрофту, но куда сильнее он тоскует по Джону. И по бестолковому Лестрейду, и по болтливой миссис Хадсон, и по навязчивой Молли, и по радушному Анжело, и по черепу на каминной полке, и по каминной полке, и по Бейкер-стрит, и по своей жизни.

Писатель считает, он уже может вернуться. Писатель считает, ни к чему себя мучить. Мучить Джона. Писатель говорит мудрые вещи, но Шерлок не готов рисковать. Он одержим страхом, слышит выстрелы в темноте, видит снайперов на крышах. Осторожность и мнительность становятся привычками; Шерлок не помнит, когда был свободен. Не помнит прогулок по Лондонским улицам, вниз до парка и налево, к газетному киоску, он не помнит поездок в метро и на такси, не помнит милых мелочей, которые развлекали его, если приходилось ждать: он просто смотрел на людей, разгадывая их истории. Он смотрел, потому что не боялся, что кто-то посмотрит на него – но это в прошлом.

Проходит три года, когда последний из потенциальных убийц исчезает с лица земли. Люди Майкрофта избавляют Шерлока от необходимости убивать: теперь он не уверен, что сможет. Теперь, когда Шпион за решеткой, Шерлок не может вспомнить, как обращаться с пистолетом. Все пистолеты для него одинаковы; почти пугают. Шерлок старается не думать об этом, не хочет даже знать, сколько всего утратил. Никакой скрипки, никакой химии. Он забыл значение многих слов. Он начинает задыхаться, если долго бежит, и не знает наверняка, умеет ли водить машину. Бесполезный и неинтересный Шерлок Холмс; без странностей, но и без талантов.

Ему кажется, что он не знает себя. И Шерлок не испытывает особого желания знакомиться с тем огрызком человека, которым он стал. Шерлок чувствует себя нецелым; брошенным. Одиноким.

Но это нормально. Все люди чувствуют себя так, объясняет Писатель.

Проходит три года, и ни единой причины скрываться. Майкрофт давным-давно добился оправдательных статей в газетах, но Шерлока это мало волнует; Джон написал в блоге, что верит в него – и всегда будет верить.

Шерлок не может его подвести.

Шерлок отклонил все три пули, они ушли в воздух, за орбиту и выше, превратились в пылающие кометы, далекую угрозу, которая не вернется в ближайшие тысячу лет.

Шерлок тоже не смеет вернуться.

Осталось еще одно дело; мелочь, сущий пустяк. Остался Артур.

Избавившись от него, Шерлок остается наедине с собой. Больше нет оправданий и отговорок; лишь безжалостная правда. Шерлок смотрит на себя в зеркало, вынужденный принять то, что видит.

Он не знает, как объяснить Джону.

Он хочет вернуться к нему исцеленным, искупившим грехи в своем долгом изгнании.

Но в конечном итоге просто возвращается, таким, каков есть, в стылое зимнее утро.

***

Когда Шерлок подходит к дому 221В на Бейкер-стрит, его вдруг посещает светлая мысль.

Он никогда не был хорош в этом; человеческие эмоции и правила. Раньше он думал, люди, живущие в нем, заставляют его произносить все эти грубые вещи и забывать о чувствах других. Но, в конечном итоге, приходится признать: это все он. Шерлок гадает, каким бы он вырос, не появись внутри него Бесконечность. Лучше или хуже? Впрочем, он размышляет над этим не слишком долго.

«Я жив», – Шерлок отправляет смс Джону. Лучше предупредить заранее. Да, так Джону будет легче справиться с происходящим. Дело вовсе не в том, что Шерлок не способен преодолеть четыре ступеньки крыльца.

Джон молчит довольно долго. Возможно, он занят. Принимает душ (в это время дня? сомнительно) или смотрит телевизор (никогда не был большим поклонником телевидения), а телефон поставлен на вибрацию (Джон предпочитает простенькие, но громкие мелодии: все ждет звонка, вот только от кого?). Может, он вообще в эту секунду занимается пациентом (нет) или придирчиво выбирает овощи в супермаркете (исключено: Шерлок удостоверился, что застанет Джона дома, он хорошо подготовился, он ждал этого дня три года, десять дней и семь с половиной часов).

Возможно, Джон смотрит на экран телефона, разрываясь между гневом на жестокого шутника и мучительной надеждой.

Когда телефон начинает трезвонить, Шерлок отключает его и опускает в карман. Телефон кажется тяжелым, как булыжник. Будто карманы пальто набиты камнями, и Шерлок вот-вот шагнет в серую воду Темзы.

Он поднимается по ступенькам и стучит в дверь.

Он боится, что откроет миссис Хадсон – это совершенно не входит в его планы, не сейчас, не сразу – но с облегчением слышит тяжелые шаги Джона. Медленные шаги: словно ему вновь требуется трость.

Шерлок прикусывает щеку изнутри до крови, лижет языком возникшую ранку, солоно и кисло.

Джон смотрит на него, схватившись за дверной косяк.

– Я жив, – говорит Шерлок, потому что Джону все нужно повторять по два раза.

Позже они топчутся в гостиной, неуклюжие и чужие друг другу. Шерлок меряет шагами комнату, сложив за спиной руки. Он стискивает свое запястье так сильно, что пальцы начинают неметь. Джон ходит за ним по пятам, то и дело запинаясь, когда Шерлок резко меняет направление.

– Я хотел переехать, – сообщает Джон извиняющимся тоном. – Но не смог.

– Почти не трогал твои вещи, – добавляет Джон вскоре.

– Чаю? – звучит как мольба, так что Шерлок кивает. Пока Джон возится на кухне, Шерлок аккуратно присаживается на диван, складывает ладони между коленей. Он словно оказался в гостях, застенчивый, вежливый мальчик. Слишком хорошо воспитан, чтобы кидаться с объятьями на человека, который с ним незнаком.

Он хочет уткнуться носом в свитер Джона, у самого ворота, где шерстяное полотно чуть растянуто. Но свитер на Джоне, и это делает желание невыполнимым.

Джон приносит чай, садится в кресло напротив и вздыхает, не сводя тоскливого взгляда с Шерлока.

Все неправильно. Так неправильно. Тикают часы, Шерлок громко сглатывает и трогает кружку.

– Горячий, – предупреждает Джон. – Берись за ручку.

– Ладно.

Шерлок снова сглатывает, Джон вздыхает. Это невыносимо.

– Джон, пожалуйста, – говорит Шерлок, подняв на друга глаза. – Пожалуйста, прошу тебя. Пожалуйста.

– Что? – одними губами спрашивает Джон.

– Прости меня.

Джон резко вдыхает, встает каким-то кукольным движением – его колени выпрямляются, все остальное тело неловко выстреливает вверх, пробивая макушкой воздух. Обогнув кресло, Джон выходит из комнаты. Шерлок остается сидеть в пустой гостиной. В звенящей тишине. В ужасе.

Он выпивает весь чай – и свой, и Джона.

Потом сгибается пополам, запутавшись пальцами в кудрях. Вспоминает, что не расчесался утром. Трогает диванную подушку, исследует пальцем знакомый вышитый узор. Он дома. Джон не сможет прогнать его. Он заплатит ренту за полгода вперед.

Наконец, Джон возвращается. Шерлок смотрит ему в лицо, готовый встретить что угодно, что угодно… поток обвинений, холодную отстраненность, неприкрытую боль, слезы, отвращение, осуждение, разочарование. Он все равно не сможет различить их: всегда плохо читал по лицам. Есть два выражения: уголки губ вверх и вниз, смайл и перевернутый смайл. Три выстрела в упор, желтая кровь на обоях. Джон смотрит на него с нечитаемым выражением, говорит непонятные вещи.

– Только если ты меня простишь.

Шерлок хмурится. Никак не может понять.

– Ты просишь прощения?

– Я назвал тебя чудовищем, – Джон стискивает кулаки. – Ты шел умирать, а я назвал тебя чудовищем, Шерлок.

Ах, это.

– Мне так жаль. Я должен был идти с тобой.

– Нет.

– Я должен был оставаться рядом.

– Нет, Джон.

– Я ведь хотел… а ты…

– Джон, – начинает Шерлок самым своим авторитетным тоном, но не в силах закончить фразу.

– Ты не чудовище, Шерлок. Ты лучший человек из всех, кого я знал. Не чудовище, – говорит Джон.

Шерлок закрывает глаза, а Джон все говорит.

Говорит:

– Как ты это выдержал?

Говорит:

– Шерлок, как ты жил эти три года?

Говорит:

– Что с тобой стало?

Его глаза сухие, уже сухие. Голос на грани слышимости.

«Ответь ему, – диктует Артур. – Скажи ему правду», – велит Артур.

Шерлок выпрямляется, высоко подняв голову. Джон пересекает комнату и подходит вплотную, глядит сверху вниз, а потом неловко притягивает его к себе, преодолевая слабое сопротивление. Шерлок утыкается носом в теплую ткань свитера. Она пахнет знакомо; словно узор на диванной подушке, она говорит о возвращении домой. Шерлок не может поверить, что это правда, а не какой-то сон. Хотя ему прежде ни разу не снилась квартира на Бейкер-стрит.

Шерлок набирает полную грудь воздуха, прежде чем отстранится. Джон неловко кашляет, торопливо разрывая объятья. Они смотрят в разные стороны, но на их лицах почти одинаковые улыбки. Потом Джон вдруг смеется, и это тихий звук, полный бесконечного счастливого торжества.

– Я знал, – говорит Джон гордо и настойчиво. – Я все время повторял это, но меня считали сумасшедшим. Все так жалели меня. Никто не верил, но я-то знал. Ты не мог умереть. Кто угодно, но не ты.

– Как ты понял? – Шерлоку интересно, чем он выдал себя. Закрытый гроб? Или раньше, в телефонном разговоре – недостаточно смирения в голосе? Майкрофт намекал? Стихийное столпотворение, оттеснившее Джона, когда тот пытался нащупать пульс? Чточточто?

– Просто я знаю тебя, – улыбается Джон.

Шерлок растягивает губы в улыбке.

«Больше не знаешь», – говорит Артур, но Шерлок велит ему заткнуться.

Рано или поздно Джон должен заметить.

– Сыграешь мне что-нибудь?

– Нет настроения.

Первые несколько дней они заново привыкают друг к другу, мучительно и неловко, как не было при их первом знакомстве. Но тогда Шерлок еще мог быть спонтанным, блистательным, сбивающим с толку. Ему не составляло труда придумать тему для беседы. Его не тяготило долгое молчание. Но теперь все изменилось.

– Я выбросил то, что пахло, но все твои пробирки и колбы целы. Я вымыл их и убрал в ящик над раковиной.

– Спасибо.

– Не взглянешь?

– Как-нибудь позже.

Это ведь Джон. Видит, но не замечает. Так просто водить его за нос: минимум усилий, чуточку актерства. Но Шерлок не хочет больше притворяться. К тому же, есть одна существенная деталь: Джон его знает. Знал.

– Кажется, Лестрейд больше не сердится. Он хочет, чтобы мы взглянули на одно тело. Ты поедешь?

– Неинтересно.

– Ты ведь даже…

– Неинтересно, Джон.

Рано или поздно он поймет. Так что Шерлок выбирает подходящий день, чтобы самому все рассказать. Это суббота, солнечно и тихо. Включен телевизор, звук на минимуме. Пахнет сбежавшим кофе и немного ванилином: приходила миссис Хадсон, оставила пирог на столе, щебетала, как обычно. Рада, что мальчики вернулись. Словно Джон тоже куда-то исчезал на эти три года.

За окном звенит велосипедный звонок, Шерлок сворачивает газету и смотрит на Джона. Джон за столом с ноутбуком, спина прямая, пальцы неуверенно движутся по клавишам, затем Джон стирает то, что написал, и берется за кружку с кофе.

«Самое время решить этот вопрос раз и навсегда», – говорит Писатель.

«Никогда не будет подходящего времени», – понимает Шерлок.

Он рассказывает Джону про клетки, про Артура и про Бесконечность. Про единственный способ покончить с этим со всем.

– Они подчинятся тебе, – говорит Шерлок.

– Почему? – Джон нервно сплетает пальцы, ему не нравится говорить о сумасшествии Шерлока. Кому бы это понравилось. – С чего ты взял?

– Ты король, – просто отвечает Шерлок. Его больше не смущает эта мысль.

– Что??..

– Ты король.

Они встают лицом друг к другу в залитой солнечным светом гостиной. Шерлок берет Джона за руку, закрывает глаза. Погружается в Бесконечность. Ведет Джона за собой, по лесу, по подвесному мосту, к замку. Замок кажется заброшенным: камни укрыты мхом, гнезда в смотровых башнях, но ни единой птицы вокруг. Писатель встречает их у ворот, хочет пойти с ними, но Шерлок качает головой.

В пустых залах шаги звучат гулко и глухо. Джон идет следом, хотя это не может быть правдой, это противоречит логике. Скорее всего, Джон по-прежнему стоит в гостиной, с тревогой вглядываясь в лицо Шерлока. Но Шерлок чувствует в своей руке крепкие пальцы Джона, его теплую маленькую ладонь, чувствует наяву и продолжает вести сквозь вереницу комнат. Они спускаются по винтовой лестнице глубоко под землю, пока затхлый воздух не подсказывает: темницы.

Там неожиданно светло, солнечно – ни единого окна, но сами прутья решеток источают сияние. Узники смотрят на Шерлока, все до единого. Он отводит глаза. Все еще держится за Джона, ожидая его действий.

Ребенок вытягивает руки между прутьев решетки.

– Ты пришел поиграть? – спрашивает серьезно. Тянется к Джону.

– Полагаю, это конец, – тихо произносит профессор, и женщина в соседней клетке вдруг смеется, запрокинув голову.

– Шерлок, пожалуйста, – зовет старуха.

– Шерлок…

– Шерлок! – со всех сторон. Кто-то обращается к Джону. Ребенок начинает расшатывать прутья решетки. Слишком шумно.

Джон растерянно глядит на свою руку. Не ту, что сжимает Шерлок, другую. В которой возник пистолет.

Что ж, Шерлок не ожидал такого поворота событий. Он думал, Джону достаточно будет попросить – приказать – им уйти. Представлял, как они исчезнут один за другим, просто растворятся внутри своих золотых клеток. Это было бы изящным и легким решением.

Джон поднимает пистолет, и воцаряется тишина.

Так тоже можно.

Шпион садится на пол своей клетки. Он смотрит на Шерлока, криво улыбаясь. Прикасается пальцами к виску, словно показывает, куда стрелять, или отдает напоследок честь.

Прощается.

Великан часто моргает, глядя в дуло. С него все началось; ему положено уйти первым. Джон кладет палец на курок, нервно облизывает губы. Косится на Шерлока: стрелять? Ты хочешь, чтобы я выстрелил?

Шерлок сжимает его пальцы.

Когда он открывает глаза, Джон слабо улыбается ему.

– Ты не мог бы…

Шерлок выпускает его руку, и Джон с болезненным стоном разминает сдавленные в железной хватке пальцы. Затем спрашивает:

– Получилось?

Шерлок качает головой. Он обессилен. Побежден. Падает на диван, скрестив на груди руки.

– Не вышло, – отрывисто говорит, когда Джон склоняется над ним. – Ничего. Завтра еще раз попробуем.

– Не надо, – Джон уходит на кухню, а Шерлок приподнимается, чтобы взглянуть ему вслед.

– Что?

– Я сказал – «не надо», – доносится из соседней комнаты. Джон возвращается с чашкой чая для себя. – Если они – часть тебя, то зачем от них избавляться?

– Потому что я хочу стать нормальным, – раздраженно откликается Шерлок, и Джон склоняет к плечу голову.

– Правда? Хочешь?..

– Да, – сквозь зубы цедит Шерлок. На самом деле, он не знает. Ему казалось, что… с самого детства он… нет, он не знает.

Но разве Джона не заботит его безумие? Конечно, Шерлок не так интересен без своих бесчисленных талантов, но зато способен контролировать свою жизнь. Не ждать сюрпризов и неожиданностей. Не бояться, что откроет глаза в незнакомом месте, с незнакомым человеком. Не пугать Джона внезапными переменами вкусов, желаний и характера. Не такая уж большая цена за умение играть на скрипке.

Грохот решеток почти оглушает. Слабость, сомнение и смятение – это дает им шанс. Шерлок должен взять себя в руки, если не хочет снова освободить их ненароком.

– Тебе нужна опасность? Адреналиновый наркоман, в этом все дело, – резко говорит Шерлок. – Слишком скучно, если останусь только я. Меня недостаточно.

– Не говори ерунды, – Джон качает головой. – Иногда тебя даже слишком много. Но мне это нравится. Мне нравишься ты. Любой – и когда ты капризничаешь, как маленький, и когда строишь из себя супермена, поднимая воротник пальто. И когда ты не в духе, когда ты грубишь людям, когда ты стреляешь в стены, и когда ты смотришь со мной дурацкие передачи, и когда ты делаешь комплименты миссис Хадсон, и когда ты крадешь пепельницы из дворца, и когда ты доводишь Майкрофта, и когда ты жалуешься на скуку, и когда ты читаешь мой блог, и когда ты рассказываешь мне, как прошел мой день, и когда ты полный болван, не понимающий самых простых вещей.

Джон переводит дыхание, неловко ежится под взглядом Шерлока.

– То есть, ты хочешь, чтобы они остались? – медленно уточняет тот. Джон прикрывает глаза.

– Хватит делиться на их и себя. Есть только Шерлок. Все, что внутри тебя – Шерлок. Все вместе. Есть только ты, один или много, это просто ты. И ты мне нужен весь целиком, ясно это? – грубовато заканчивает он, с шумом прихлебывает из чашки, пряча за ней покрасневшее лицо.

И он не говорит ничего принципиально нового; не открывает какую-то новую истину. Но становится тихо, так тихо! Шерлок сидит, замерев, боится спугнуть это чувство. Что-то происходит, что-то меняется в нем. Слова Джона запускают реакцию, и больше никаких решеток, никаких голосов. Впервые в жизни Шерлок чувствует себя целым. На секунду он даже пугается, что потерял кого-то – но нет, все на месте. Каждый кусочек его души. Вся душа целиком. Хоть ее существование научно и не доказано.

Кто такой Шерлок? Он до сих пор не знает. Не так уж это и важно, пока знает Джон.

Джон допивает свой чай и сердито заглядывает в кружку, будто ожидая найти в ней второе дно. Конечно, он не догадывается, что только что сделал. Нет, ни малейшего понятия. Идет на кухню, чтобы шуметь там чайником.

Славный, милый Джон. Видит, но не замечает. Шерлок улыбается.

Затем рывком поднимается с дивана. Хватает с вешалки пальто.

– Ты говорил, Лестрейд дело подкинул?

И это риторический вопрос.


End file.
